Chitosan is a deacetylated form of chitin. Chitin is a polysaccharide that is found in the shells of insects, crustaceans, mollusks, and fungal biomass. Chitosan has been identified as having various uses, for example as a binder in paper making, a component in bandages, and as a wound healing compound.
The quality of chitosan varies with the degree of deacetylation of the N-acetyl groups, molecular weight, purity, manufacturing process, color, clarity, consistency, and uniformity.